Enclosing Spaces
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: Sanzo and Gojyo are seperated from the group and seek shelter in a nearby cave. Sanzo doesn't want to move too far away from the entrance, but why? Can Gojyo find out and help Sanzo? Please R&R. [GxS implied Shonen Ai] Mostly rated for language.


Enclosing Spaces

"Oi Sanzo," came a clear voice from farther inside the cave. "If you stay by there you're going to get wet." Gojyo combed a hand through his own damp, red locks.

Sanzo stared out at the storm, as he dared not inch any closer to interior of the cave. "Urusai, ero kappa," there was a very harsh edge to his voice that was a warning to the water demon that he should shut his mouth before he lost it.

Gojyo huffed loudly, "Whatever. I won't be the one getting a cold and holding us back from getting to India." A bullet narrowly missed his head and ricocheted off the cave walls for an instant before being buried deep into the damp earth. Gojyo bared his teeth and got his feet, his hands clenched tight, "What the hell was that for, you prick?!"

Sanzo put the gun away once more and stared outside once more, never once looking at his red-haired companion. "Shut your mouth," his eyes were dark and lifeless, "Or I will shut it for you."

His voice was deadpanned and very gloomy. It actually sent a shiver down Gojyo's spine. Gojyo sighed and sat back against the cavern wall as he placed his hands behind his head, "Whatever, you droopy eyed monk."

Several long minutes passed; the silence between them was defining. All that was heard was the pitter-patter of the rain amongst the trees, and the small rumbles of thunder that was just barely audible.

Suddenly a lightning bolt fell from the sky and struck a tree only a few feet away from the entrance to the cave; and Sanzo. The monk was instantly to his feet and with no where else to go he half stumbled into the cave. He soon collapsed though as his body gave out from the sudden shock and movement.

Gojyo was to his feet and rushed towards Sanzo as the tree outside burst into flames. He caught the monk as he fell, noting how much the man was shaking and how hard his breathing had become. "Baka! I told you NOT to sit there. I knew something. . ." Gojyo was cut off as Sanzo pushed himself up and tried to run from the demon. Gojyo caught his arm though and held him tight.

Sanzo fought with everything he had left to get away from the kappa. "Let me go yarou, unless you wanna loose that hand of yours!"

Gojyo couldn't understand why the monk seemed so panicked. The lightning shouldn't have been that much of a shock to him. After all, worse has happened. He tightened his grip on monk. He couldn't. . .wouldn't allow the irate man back to the entrance. "You're not going anywhere. That bolt could have easily struck you and who knows, maybe the next one will."

"Tch, who cares? It's better then being stuck in here with you!" Sanzo turned around fast to kick Gojyo in the head and force the man to release him, but as he did so the water sprite kicked his other foot from under him and Sanzo landed on his back looking up the cave wall which seemed to be dropping down on him.

Gojyo's face soon blocked his view though as he held the monk down, restraining his hands above his head. Gojyo was about to say something, but was cut off by the look of sheer terror on Sanzo's face. Not once had he ever seen the monk so frightened, not even in his wildest dreams.

Sanzo closed his eyes tight and thrashed around under the red-head, but Gojyo held him steadfast against the damp cave floor. He dared not open his eyes, but none-the-less he could still feel the cave crushing in on him. His breathing quickened as well as his thrashing.

Gojyo was finding it increasingly harder to hold the monk still, but he wasn't going to let go. Sanzo needed help, and right now he was the only one who could give it. "Sanzo! Cut it out! You're not getting away, so stop acting like a child!" he tightened his grip on the man's wrists as he yelled at the monk. Sanzo refused to listen though and kept thrashing about.

Gojyo was getting angry, but instead of hitting the man, he settled on a more, unorthodoxed method. Before Sanzo could even comprehend what was going on, Gojyo released his hands, held his head steady and pressed their lips tightly together.

Sanzo ceased all movement and breathing as he felt Gojyo's warm lips on his. His brain flat lined, as his heart raced. For what seemed like an eternity, he lost all feeling to his limbs and all sense as to their surroundings.

Gojyo slowly broke the kiss and sat Sanzo up; literally dragging him over to the cave wall. He sat down and pulled the shocked monk down to him, forcing the blonde's head onto his chest. He then rested his chin on top of Sanzo's head and started to slowly and methodically massage the monk's temples.

A shiver racked Sanzo's body at Gojyo's touch. Sanzo tried his hardest to resist the man, to get to the relative safety of the cave's entrance, but he found that his body would no longer respond to him. He felt all of his tension and anxieties melting away as he unwillingly relaxed more into Gojyo's touch. His eyes glazed over and the storm outside was dulled to his senses. All he could hear was the red-head's soothing voice telling him to 'relax' and to 'let go'.

Sanzo tried once more to get away from his 'attacker', but long legs firmly wrapped themselves around his waist and stopped him from going anywhere. "Sanzo," came Gojyo's soothing voice into his foggy mind once more. "There's nothing to be afraid of. We're not in a cave; we're sitting under a tree surrounded by a field of flowers. There's plenty of room. There's birds in the sky and the sun is bright and warm. The sky and field extend in every direction for eternity." As he spoke he continued his ministrations on Sanzo's relaxing temples, and unwrapped his legs from around the monk's waist.

Sanzo's eyes closed as Gojyo began his auto suggestion. His voice was so clear and so soothing that Sanzo had no other choice but to believe him. He moaned a few times, each one softer and shorter then the last. Sanzo's arms fell limp at his sides as his head lolled back against Gojyo's chest.

Gojyo stopped his ministrations and cradled Sanzo's head, neck and shoulders against his left arm. He swept away blond locks that were plastered to Sanzo's face by a thin layer of sweat. He smiled at the sleeping monk in his arms. He seemed so fragile. It was almost hard to believe that this was the same man who he had been traveling with all this time.

"Whoever would have thunk it," Gojyo said to himself, never letting his eyes fall from the monk's sleeping face. "His Holiness, the Great Sanzo-sama, is afraid of closed spaces." He shook his head, but his face held a smile. "You're going to have a hard time living this one down, Houshi-sama."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my latest Saiyuki story. I've had this idea for a while, but just finally finished it on paper. Tell me what you think! Thanks for taking the time to read this! It is much appriciated! 

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade!

PPS. Keep your eyes peeled for a second one of these. ;D


End file.
